Robert Epps (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Robert Epps is a Sergeant in the United States Air Force, under the command of US Army Ranger William Lennox. He frequently demands the bringing of things, such as "it". He is entitled to wear the scarlet beret of Air Force Combat Control. This means he made it through "Superman School", so he's one of four characters referencing Superman Biography Early Life At some point he meet James Rhodes and became friends with him. Meeting the Transformers Epps and the other soldiers were hearing their General just talking about Hams and witness the General death, later he and the others shot down Scorponok, later he and the others meets up with the Autobots for the first time, they at first thought they were a enemy but Sideswipe told them about the Decepticons and the war. Later he, Jazz and the other soldiers went to a city, Springer told them to back off, Later the soldiers are seen at killing Thundercracker. Christmas Battle After the battle, he helped the other soldiers and Autobots, clean up the mess caused by the battle. after the Autobots left, he and Lennox complained that they should've asked the Autobots for a ride since they live on Florida, later they eventually make it to Florida, when an group of Decepticons attack Florida, he takes part of the Battle. NEST A month Later, Epps joined NEST and he was among the soldiers that attacked Overcast, Incinerator and Wheelbot, he was among the soldiers that attacked the Decepticons when the Cons attacked NEST twice. Sector 7 He and Lennox were later taken to custody by Sector 7. Lennox and Epps decided to contact the President to close S7 but they ended up revealing their secret organization to him. they were accidently left behind after S7 freed the 3 Autobots and Sam. Mission City Sam realized they were left behind and told them to arrive to Mission City and then they contacted NEST, but at the same time Decepticon Rumble attacked them but the Decepticon was killed by Simmons, After contacting NEST they went to Mission city and took part of the final battle. The Fallen's Revenge The Fallen Shall Rise Again Epps was deployed to Shanghai, China to follow a lead on the Decepticons Demolishor and Sideways. Sideways was pursued and dispatched by the newest Autobot arrivals, but Demolishor had escaped the soldiers. Epps called in Big Buddha, to be air-dropped in, and the Autobot leader conquered Demolishor with ease. Upon return to NEST HQ at Diego Garcia, the liaison to the President, Theodore Galloway, made his very negative position towards the Autobots very clear. Galloway also made it clear he didn't give a damn to whatever defense the soldiers testified, which disgruntled Epps particularly. NEST Shut Down Epps' tension towards Galloway only grew stronger after Optimus Prime was killed by the resurrected Megatron: the Decepticon leader's master, The Fallen, came to Earth in full force, killing thousands, and threatening to wreak further havoc should the humans not turn over Sam Witwicky. In response, Galloway returned and declared NEST deactivated, taking Lennox's badge, and ordering the Autobots deported to Diego Garcia. However, sometime later, Epps and Lennox received a phone call from Seymour Simmons, who through clues revealed Sam had the means to revive Optimus in Egypt. Going to Egypt Epps was dubious that they could do so, but Lennox was more certain. EST packed up and flew to over the Atlantic, where, much to Epps' delight, they had Galloway thrown out of the plane. NEST airdropped into Egypt, and Epps pondered disbelief at the fact Sam could revive Prime. After some time, a signal flare to Sam's group caught the attention of the Decepticons, who decided to attack NEST in a massive firefight. During the battle, Epps and Lennox finally met up with Sam and Mikaela, and got the Air Force to carpet bomb the area, killing all Decepticons. Unfortunately, Epps had a bad throw, and the marking smoke where the air strike was to hit was right where they were. Epps and the others made a mad dash to NEST's location, but Megatron broke through the offense, and seemingly killed Sam. However, the boy lived, and revived Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership. Epps bore witness to his subsequent battle and defeat of The Fallen. New Recruit After the battle on Egypt, he and the others returned to NEST, Epps ask Peter Burns and William Lennox, who is the archer with them, Lennox says its Clint Barton, he was recruited by General Morshower the day the manhunt for Sam started. Epps aint sure if he can be trusted. as he saw him speak with a man on a suit in egypt. later on his old friend James Rhodes decided to join NEST, He and Lennox went to the Pentagon to recruit him, when they returned to Diego Garcia, he gave him a turn around the base. later he took place in the battle at Sam's collage, in where the Decepticons were after a ex-Decepticon named Brains, after it was over, Lennox wanted to investigate what SHIELD was after he entered a SHIELD base during a mission. Battle for the Tesseract So they went to find Seymour Simmons for any info on NEST, as SHIELD and Sector 7 worked together, but then it was revealed the Clint Barton worked for SHIELD, so he led them to Nick Fury, in there Fury explained him and the others about the Transformers history on Earth, explaining also that the Decepticons were after an object he have, The Tesseract. then the Decepticon named Makeshift attacked SHIELD base and stole it, giving it to Skyquake who used a message written inside it for find the Infinity Stone known as Kanjira Stone, which he intends to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. then he joined the battle in Nevada which resulted in Skyquake's "Death" and saving the world once more. Ties with Bruce Banner General Thaddeus Ross had Epps on their sights and tracked his movements in case he contacted and helped Banner, after Banner had became the Hulk. Relationships Friend and Allies *Seymour Simmons - Enemy, turned Ally *Optimus Prime - Friend, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Knock Out - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jazz - Ally *Springer - Ally *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Storm Jet - Ally *William Lennox - Friend, Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Wlliam Parker - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *General - Former Superior *Morshower - Superior *Graham - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Clint Barton - Ally *James Rhodes - Friend, Former NEST Teammate and Ally *Bruce Banner - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Brains - Ally *Nick Fury - Ally Enemies *Theodore Galloway *Scorponok *Megatron *Thundercracker *Jetblade *Megatron Clone *Overcast *Wheelbot *Ïncinerator *Mixmaster *Demolishor *The Fallen *Rumble *Laserbeak Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Tyrese Gibson **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Barricade24 **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Name Only) Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-15-18-21.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-15-22-67.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-27-29-72.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-29-55-49.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-53-52-02.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-14-46-47.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-54-01.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-46-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-08-58-70.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-14-30-15.jpg Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Transformers Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Humans Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans